


Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man

by HomosexualTendencies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being very pretty, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean has disney princess eyes, Fanart, Super Detailed, this drawing took literal weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm a very new digital artist and I just downloaded whatever art program my friend told me to get which was Sai. Little did I know I only had the trial version, so midway through slaving through my latest and most detailed art piece, it expired but didn't give me any notification. So I kept working. For a week. I finally finish what I consider my best work and I can't fucking save nor export my own art because the trial finished. </p><p>I have screenshotted my work, whilst it's still pretty okay quality because I drew it, I am NOT happy at all. I'm fucking devastated. I worked so hard and I can't even have a high quality version of my own art.</p><p>I had a feeling I would run into some technical problem at one point with digital art but I didn't think I would feel this utterly defeated even if I didn't lose my work entirely. Art was always my outlet even as a kid so this just fucked me, man.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a very new digital artist and I just downloaded whatever art program my friend told me to get which was Sai. Little did I know I only had the trial version, so midway through slaving through my latest and most detailed art piece, it expired but didn't give me any notification. So I kept working. For a week. I finally finish what I consider my best work and I can't fucking save nor export my own art because the trial finished. 
> 
> I have screenshotted my work, whilst it's still pretty okay quality because I drew it, I am NOT happy at all. I'm fucking devastated. I worked so hard and I can't even have a high quality version of my own art.
> 
> I had a feeling I would run into some technical problem at one point with digital art but I didn't think I would feel this utterly defeated even if I didn't lose my work entirely. Art was always my outlet even as a kid so this just fucked me, man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you still think this isn't my work because of the fucked edges due to the nature of screenshotting, my Deviantart (Izadorable) also shows the full screenshot, Sai program included, showing my desktop, as well as the ripe time of 2:44 am when I found out this devastating thing. I seriously may or may not have shed a single man tear.
> 
>  
> 
> If I take this down and upload a full HD version of my artwork, it's because my lovely boyfriend has found a cracked Sai download and I've been able to export and save. But for the meantime, I do want my work to be seen at least by one person.


End file.
